Seven Sins · BSide: Zero
by Harumaki03
Summary: La prometida versión de los 7 pecados con Zero. 7 pecados que representan la angustia, ansiedad, dolor, ira, rabia de Kiryuu Zero. Para las chicas de FBDFénix y MMFC. ¿Podrá Zero soportar el peso de 7 pecados capitales manejados por mis retorcidas manos?


**Vampire Knight**

"**Seven Sins"**

_**Side B: **__**Zero**_

**-/-/-**

**Pecado 01: Lujuria**

"_**Luxuria**_**"**

**-/-/-**

Anhelaba detener esa acuciante _necesidad_… Deseaba detener esa _sed_ que parecía embargarlo cada vez que la miraba, odiaba ese nuevo modo de vivir.

Y luego le preguntaban por qué odiaba a los vampiros. Su garganta se cerró y su paladar se lleno de bilis.

— _He aquí lo que te sucede por contenerte, Kiryuu…_ -pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba a la causante de su sufrimiento secarse el cabello despreocupadamente con una toalla.

Imperceptiblemente, sin siquiera notarlo, se acercó con pasos meditabundos hacia ella, hasta colocarse justo detrás. Su cabellera castaña oscura despedía una mezcla de olores, como de flores silvestres.

Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que él estaba detrás de ella. Pero él admiraba la tersura de su cuello, aún sin desearlo. Contaba inconscientemente cada latido de su pulso en el cuello.

Aquello era vergonzoso, él era un Cazador y se veía rebajado al status de un miserable Vampiro… No, ni siquiera vampiro… Ostentaba el título de "nivel E", el eslabón más bajo y vulgar que existía entre los Vampiros.

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando ella, Cross Yuuki sacudió la cabeza y percibió la necesidad del peligris encontrando sus ojos a través del espejo.

— ¿Zero? ¿Estás bien? –se volvió frente a él, notando que la piel de su amigo estaba más pálida que de costumbre y que gotas de sudor perlaban su piel. -¿Has estado tomándote las…? –calló al ver que el peligris negaba con su cabeza.

— Vete… Yuuki… -su voz emergió rasposa.

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡Solo mírate! –sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias, ella apartó sus cortos cabellos de su cuello. –Toma mi sangre…

— No –negó con su cabeza. Aún poseía su orgullo, pero sobre todas las cosas, no deseaba herirla de ningún modo. –Vete –replicó lo más frío y seco que pudo.

Solo recibió una mirada cargada de enojo por parte de ella, y antes de poder reaccionar, ella ya había tomado su rostro y lo había enterrado en su cuello. Aquello lo desquició, una cosa era aspirar su aroma a cierta distancia, otra muy distinta era sentir (y oler) la sangre que corría bajo la piel, a través de las venas, llegando al corazón…

Una parte de sí mismo anhelaba mucho más que morderla, otra se rehusaba a siquiera tocarla pero su sed fue más grande, su deseo de volver a probar su sangre, el anhelo de sentir como ella se dejaba caer en sus brazos, totalmente entregada.

Separó los labios y permitió que sus colmillos se clavasen sin mediar más sobre la piel suave y tersa, las primeras gotas de sangre que tocaron su paladar inmediatamente le hicieron desear más… Tomaba más y más, succionaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si en tomar su sangre encontrase la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

— Ze…ro –gimió ella con suavidad, aferrándose a la nuca del peligris. Existía algo realmente erótico en aquello que sucedía. Él mordía a "su mejor amiga", alguien que era _casi_ como su hermana y ésta ni siquiera hacían ademán de apartarlo, al contrario, era como si al igual que él, disfrutase de aquello.

Apartó sus colmillos y boca para acercarlos a los labios de ella, algo dentro de su cabeza resonó algo llamado "conciencia" que le gritaba con una voz casi inexistente que se detuviese allí, pero aquella parte irracional de su ser que estaba empezando a dominarlo ansiaba saborear aquello que por instinto le sabía prohibido.

Sabía que aquello estaba mal, la pequeña voz de su consciencia se lo decía con voz queda; que sólo estaba actuando conducido por la lujuria en la que se recreaban sus sentimientos, pero, aquello era algo que deseaba tanto…

Atrapó sus labios con cierta posesividad a la cual, sorprendentemente, ella respondió. Abrió sus labios ante el roce insistente de los de Zero, éste la subió en un parpadeo al mueble del baño, haciéndola quedar más o menos a su altura.

Un rojo intenso cubrió las mejillas de Yuuki cuando notó que Zero había quedado (quizá adrede) entre sus piernas, mas no pudo pensar mucho en este hecho, pues Zero la besó con una fiereza digna de un novio o esposo célibe por obligación. No pudo evitar el torrente de emociones y sentimientos que la embargaban.

Aquello estaba mal. Ella amaba a Kaname-sama, entonces, ¿por qué besaba a Zero con tanta urgencia? Él acarició sus costados y por fuerza de naturaleza dejó de pensar en lo bueno y lo malo. Los largos dedos de Zero ascendían por sus costados hasta su cuello y luego sus mejillas, estremeciéndola.

— Soy un condenado lujurioso… -dijo con la voz ronca mientras apartaba la mirada.

Ella buscó su mirada, y cuando dio con ella, le sonrió.

— Yo no te dejare caer… -fue su respuesta antes de rozar sus labios con los de él.

— _Tal vez ahora no, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo resistirás esto, Yuuki?_ –pensó, inquieto.

**-/-/-**

— ¡Joder! –se escuchó en toda el área reservada para el Director de la Academia Cross y sus "hijos". Kiryuu Zero tenía cara de pocos amigos (muy pocos amigos), mientras aceptaba la cruda realidad de que las "hormonas" y el licor, con el que había bajado las cápsulas de sangre artificial, le habían hecho alucinar cosas que no eran…

¡Y más con esa mocosa!

— Oh, vaya, parece ser que Zero-kun despertó de mal humor hoy –musitó con rostro apenado Kaien Cross.

Yuuki sólo procedió a encogerse de hombros.

Zero nunca admitiría que sentía algo más allá que "cariño" por la castaña, pero tampoco podía negar los pensamientos lujuriosos que a veces se filtraban en su cabeza con ella.

_Y Cazador ni una mierda… Joder, a nadie le enseñan a lidiar con las hormonas o la condenada lujuria… Ser vampiro también es una mierda… No ayuda en nada…_

_Maldición…_

**- Continuará -**

¡Hola a todo mundo! Este es el primer capítulo de lo que prometí sería el Seven Sins B-Side: Zero; esto es más por complacer a un grupito de chicas que me han presentado su apoyo incondicional desde que empecé con estos escritos de Vampire Knight, claro, aparte de todas las maravillosas personas que me han apoyado de forma indirecta, dejándome sus reviews, sus buenos comentarios y criticas constructivas.

Pero este grupito en especial es al que deben agradecer que todavía sigo escribiendo esto (especialmente los de Vampire Knight xD y el "proyecto piloto".) Son…

**Azumi-chan**: _Quien siempre tiene palabras de ánimos y se ha auto-denominado mi porrista personal, agradezco su apoyo, sus palabras e incluso sus intervenciones cuando la presi Ennos-chan quiere matarme xD._

**Sui-chan: **_¡La pobre! Que aunque no sigue la serie, la obligamos a leer esto . y la tenemos bajo amenazada para que lea el Manga (espero que ya lo este haciendo como dijo xD). Al igual que Azumi-chan, siempre tiene palabras de aliento, me echa porras, interviene cuando la presi quiere darme con la moto sierra…_

**Marajillo (Mara-chan): **_Mara-chan es la que siempre me dice en la cara que si tengo talento, no debería sentirme avergonzada de ello. Aunque no es tan constante en la lectura, sí es de las que constantemente me "amenaza" con junta directiva si no hago el "proyecto piloto" o actualizo xD._

**Ennostiel (Ennos-chan): **_Y está chica, encima de betearme los fictions (me los corrige porque me los corrige), me amenaza, me golpea, me dice que me quitara a mis adorados bishies, me alienta, me anima, es la presi de mi "fanclub" y la encargada de recordarme constantemente que casi me faltan 4 años para el "proyecto p…", la que insiste en cada fiction… En fin, Ennos-chan viene siendo la representante de todas (por eso es la presi xDD) así que por todo el esfuerzo que hace en corregirme el fiction aún cuando tiene que estudiar, le estoy inmensamente agradecida._

Les estoy agradecida por no desistir en la travesía, por aguantar mis ataques de histeria, por alentarme y también por jalarme las orejas cuando tienen que hacerlo, les agradezco con todo el corazón.

Y también a todas las demás chicas de FBDFénix Fansub que me han apoyado desde que publique lo primero en sus foros, ¡gracias a todas! También a todos (as) los (as) lectores (as) que se pasean por acá y me dejan saber que el esfuerzo no ha sido en vano

¡Ja ne!


End file.
